A New Life in the Stars
by Tover
Summary: Harry Potter's got an other chance at life. And what if James T. Kirk had been trying to flirt with someone other than Nyota in that bar before Captain Pike challenged him into entering Starfleet? Mentions of Slash A Captain Pike/Harry pairing


**Disclaimer:**I Own Nothing…not even the computer with which I'm writing this fic so yeah…don't go and think you can sue me you'll simply lose you time. This story's plot belongs to me but not the characters. Harry Potter is the property of Mrs Rowling and the Star Trek universe to whoever its creator is.

**AN:**First fanfic ever so give me your real opinion; please just stay polite if you think it's not worth shit. I want to get a real feedback about this story.

What if James T. Kirk had been trying to flirt with someone other than Nyota in that bar before Captain Pike challenged him into entering Starfleet?

**Warning:**pairing is Pike/Haurri (Harry), so this implies a homosexual relationship no matter how little it will be describe. If that's not your cup of tea then I suggest you avoid reading this story. If you still do and it bothers you, don't blame me.

…

**Chapter One: An End and A Beginning**  
Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World and altogether unfortunate scapegoat of an entire society had had enough. After defeating that century's darkest wizard, LordVoldemort, the Dark Lord or simply Tom Marvolo Riddle to him, Wizards and Witches all over the country had decided that he hadn't end Voldemort's reign of terror soon enough, thus accusing him of being responsible of their many losses.

What they didn't seem to remember was that he himself had lost more than most of them. First had been his parents and his godfather being sent to Azkaban without a trial. Then his childhood had been also lost to his suffering at the hand of the Dursley, his oh-so-gracious and generous family. The fact is that while they had been enjoying over a decade of peace, he had been treated as a slave and beaten to an inch of his days-in and days-out. Later, when finally entering Hogwarts, he had hoped of finally being happy but that thought had disappeared from the moment when he had first laid foot in Diagon Alley. Later, he had to fight for his life every year in the very school that was supposed to be one if not the safest place in all Wizarding Britain.

Even if he had managed to make a few friends, that hadn't last either. During the Final Battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Hermione and Ron with most of the entire Weasley family had fallen. While George had survived, he hadn't been able to live on without his twin, the other half of his soul. Harry had had to watch him and Charlie which had been in a curse induce come slowly die, the former losing the will to live and the other never waking up before his heart had given out.

Throughout all these dark times, his only beacon of light had been Luna and Neville, both having survived the bloody battle. However, once again, fate had decided to fuck him over, losing the by-then couple on their Bonding Day. In a last ditch to avenge their defeated master, the remaining rebel Death Eaters had attacked during the Bonding Ceremony, getting a fatal shot on the couple from the start of the attack.

The following hour had been but a blur to Harry, despair and rage overcoming him. At eighteen, with nothing to live for anymore, he had decided to end his miserable existence. So here he was, standing before the Veil which had taken Sirius away from him without the slightest idea as to how he had managed to get there. As he slowly began entered the Veil, a light appeared in his mind and he heard a feminine voice whispered:

"You, my child, deserve to finally be happy. I offer you a choice that no one before you have never had. You can finally cross to the afterlife and be with your family or start over in a new world where you can finally be happy and find the love you've always wanted. If you choose this path, here's the deal…"

…

Somewhere across space, time and universe, on a planet called Vulcan; a young human mother heard a strange noise. Putting down her two years old half-human half-Vulcan son on his little bed, she went to investigate the strange noise which had disturbingly sound like a baby's cry. Reaching the source of the sound, she was left breathless. There, wrapped in a blanket and laid in a basket, rested a child which appeared to be even younger than her own son. Doing the only logical thing she could, she carefully picked up the basket and its precious content. Making her way back to her home, she couldn't help but wonder where he had come from. As she looked down at the little child, deep bright emerald pools looked back at her.

Well, it didn't matter where he was from, she would be keeping this child with her. Her husband, Sarek, could protest that it wasn't a logical thing to do but, logic be damned, she was human and she had the right to act accordingly to her heart's desire. Her little Spock was going to have a little brother. Now, she simply needed to find him a good name…

…

So that's it, the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope I managed to be a little interesting. If so, I also hope that the next chapters will also garner your interest. Leave a review if you want, it will give me a bit of insight as to what can be improve. Lastly, I hope I didn't make too many mistake. If you spot one, you can point it to me and I'll make sure to correct it.


End file.
